


Fairy Tales

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly baiting, Episode: s03e14 Long Distance Call, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their hunt with Callie's ghost, the brothers have a little baiting session. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

"Okay, that's us been through 'The Three Little Pigs', 'Hansel and Gretel', 'Cinderella', 'Little Red Riding Hood' and 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'.

Good job we stopped Callie' s ghost before she sent us off on more freaky 'big bad wolf' hunts.  
I must say Sammy, your total mastery of fairy tales came in pretty useful. I always knew you were a girl at heart!" Dean taunted, his face a gleeful mask.

 

Sam gave his brother the withering look he reserved for when Dean was at his most idiotic.

"Yeah, Dean. I do have a good grounding in fairy tales from Aladdin to The Ugly Duckling, passing through Goldilocks and the Three Bears to Rumpelstiltskin, and you wanna know why?"

 

"Dude, you always had your face in a book, you musta picked them up there!" Dean muttered, not quite catching his brother's eye. But Sam wasn't letting him get away with it and he caught hold of Dean's shoulder swinging him around.

 

"No Dean! I know all the Fairy Tales because YOU read them to me nearly every night when Dad was away on a hunt. I might have been a little kid but I still remember, just as I remember what your favourite one was," Sam smirked evilly.

"Oh, come on, Sam! That's just not true. Can you really see me reading fairy tales?" Dean tried to deny.

"Yeah, Dean. Just three words, 'The Frog Prince'. You always used to say you'd have loved to have had a cute princess kissing your ugly mug. Maybe that's why we saw a couple of huge ones on the road back there. Maybe Callie's spirit was reading your mind," he teased.

 

"Shut up, Sammy, " Dean scowled as he pulled away from his brother's hold and got into the Impala.

"Croak, croak croakity, croak," Sam jibed as he took his place in the passenger seat, his grin spreading from ear to ear.

" You're gonna pay for this, bitch," Dean announced.

"Bring it on froggy," Sam replied as he melted into unseemly giggles!

The End


End file.
